DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampire's
by 1WitchFan
Summary: Yuki has a sleep ove with Zero, Alana, Kawaii, Kaname, Aido, Akatsuki, Senri, Rima, Ruka, Headmaster Cross (Who is not her Dad since she is a Pureblood), Tukama, Toga, and Yori. When they decide to play truth and dare, things get really interesting. That's all you need to know; besides that, it gets sexual and dirty.


**Don't Play Truth or Dare with Vampires**

 **Sum:** Yuki has a sleepover with Zero, Alana, Kawaii, Kaname, Aido, Akatsuki, Senri, Rima, Ruka, Headmaster Cross (Who is not her Dad since she is a Pureblood), Tukama, Toga, and Yori. (Alana and Kawaii are my charters, Kawaii is shared between me and my sister) When they decide to play truth and dare, things get really interesting. That's all you need to know; besides that, it gets sexual and dirty.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Hi, like the new font? I love it. But please tell me if there are any stories you would like me to write! Like story ideas or things, you think will be cool. For if the font is readable, thanks.

 _ **WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT! FAIR WARNING!**_

Chapter 1: When playing Truth or Dare…

Yuki sighed as she put on a pair of light pink comfy sweats and a push-up laced dark pink bra. Normally, she would walk around her house with only that on and take off her bra if she wanted, but tonight, because of a Dare given to her by Ruka, Yuki couldn't put on a shirt.

But thankfully, Ruka never said anything about not having a sweater or a jacket on.

Yuki walked to her closet and pulled out a light pink sweater, and pulled it on. When Ruka had dared her to do this, Yuki had informed her about how she invited Kaname and had a super bad crush on him, it was so bad she thought that she loved him. Ruka then dared her to not have a shirt on and have a push-up bra on for a shirt. Yuki hated her but Ruka had forgotten to say no jacket or sweater.

Which made her feel evil.

Knock, Knock

Yuki jumped and ran down the stairs, she ran to the front door and looked through the peek hole. There stood Kaname, Aido, Tukama, Senri, Akatsuki, Zero, Headmaster Cross, and Toga. She groaned when Aido waved at the door with a smile on his face. Yuki zipped up her sweater to the very bottom of her bra, so they could see what her bra looked like, and her cleavage, basically showing them her whole chest.

'I HATE this dare…' Yuki thought angrily as she swung open her door.

They all stared at her for a minute and Aido finally said

"Well, Lady Yuki, you look-"

Kaname interrupted him and said calmly

"Aido…."

Hanabusa stopped what he was saying and just said

"You look nice."

Yuki blushed and stepped aside, whispering

"Ruka dared me not to wear anything on the top but she never said that I couldn't have a sweater."

Zero gave her an evil smirk as he said walking past her

"Yuki, if you need anything, anything at all, you just call me."

Yuki growled and launched herself at him, having full intentions to rip his throat out and feed it back to him. But she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her to the person's chest.

It was Kaname of course, the only person strong enough to hold her back.

"Let me rip his throat out and feed it to him!"

Kaname smiled as she tried to attack Zero, how she yelled that made it sound like a question. He buried his face in her left shoulder as he said

"No Yuki."

Yuki, however, yelled again as she pushed against him desperately trying to get away.

"LET ME KILL HIM!"

Kaname just held her to him when they all heard from behind them.

"What did Zero say now?" (Alana)

"I'll say he basically said that if she needs 'THAT' to call him up." Another girls voice joined in. (Kawaii)

"Well, at least Kaname is holding her back." An innocent tiny voice said. (Yori)

"Well, at least my Dare got Zero going." (Ruka)

"Ewe…" the other girls said in unison. (Including Rima)

Kaname turned his head back to see Kawaii, Alana, Yori, and Rima all looking at Ruka with horror and disgust on their faces. He smiled as he felt Yuki turn around in his arms and start to try to kill Ruka.

"Let me strip her and we'll see how she feels!" Yuki yelled as she was trying to get to Ruka by going over Kaname.

Kaname shook his head as he grabbed her pant hem that was around her hip and pulled her down so he was holding her to his chest. He bent down in the front hallway and curled up around her and the floor. He had Yuki's arms in front of her chest and her legs brought up against her stomach, completely immobilizing her. She struggled and whimpered to him.

"Let me show them that I'm not that baby or that kind of girl Kaname…"

He laughed and told her, tightening his hold on her.

"If I let you go, you're most likely to kill them, for instance, you screamed, "Let me rip out Zero's throat and feed it back to him." Am I, right?"

Yuki sighed and tried to get to Ruka, but when Zero got close, she used her powers to knock him to the ground on his knees. Then made an invisible force knock that him down so his throat was near her hand.

"KURAN! DO SOMETHING!" Zero yelled, scared for his own life.

Kaname felt like laughing his heart out.

He had a thought just to let Yuki did it.

He and Zero weren't close anyway.

He knew he wouldn't miss him.

But he also didn't want it on Yuki's conscious, so…

He sighed in pain as he grabbed Yuki's hand away from Zero's throat and brought it up to his lips. He kissed her fingers gently and sat up on his knees with her in his arms. He hugged her and kissed her forehead with a tenderness, she never felt before. Yuki's red eyes turned to normal and her fangs with draw and went back their normal size. She also let Zero go from her hold and just focused her full attention on Kaname. Zero and Ruka sighed with relief as they watched as Yuki curled into Kaname's chest and just let him hold her.

Kaname on the other hand, wish he hadn't stopped Yuki from killing Zero and sighed as Aido tried to cover up his laughter with coughing. The Headmaster, however, was cooing over Yuki and Kaname and ran over to face Yuki, who was now hugging Kaname and said to her.

Asking for his own death…

"You and Kaname are SSOOOO Kawaii!" (Kawaii means cute in Japanese)

Kawaii looked at the Headmaster and asked

"Did some say my name? Because everything is cute me!" she teased, but the Headmaster ignored her and just said

"I want you and Kaname to having many, many babies in the future, like in 9 months!"

Yuki growled and lunged out at the Headmaster with teeth and claws, however, Kaname just looked up at the ceiling and used an iron grip to keep Yuki in his arms. Kain screamed like a girl and ran for cover behind Toga. Toga shrugged as Kawaii, who has always had a crush on him said to the Headmaster.

"Like, dude, you need to chill on the kid game."

Toga couldn't help but die out in laughter, and that made Kawaii's day as she flipped her long, light brown hair over her shoulder with a smile that reached her light green eyes.

Kawaii was a highly respected Pureblood Vampire and was loved by the Vampire Council for her girly girl personality. She had long waist length light brown hair, but her right bangs were a pretty white, her hair would turn more white over time if she was depressed. Her eye' was a light green and went on fire if someone made her mad. She was wearing a tight fitting light blue dress that trailed a few inches behind her. The sleeves went flowed down like waves down her arms, while the sleeves went an inch below her shoulders. The front then went down in a V that showed off her breasts. She, like every other rare female Pureblood Vampire, was having trouble keeping the boys at bay that was and wasn't a Pureblood. Why? Because she was after Toga, she had a bad crush and would really do anything for him.

But he never notices her, no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't get him to notice her. That was why she wore such pretty and revealing things. He was just that dense.

The other vampires wished that what the Headmaster said would happen, but kept their mouth shut as they watched as Kaname tried to calm Yuki down once more, but this time he was rubbing her back soothingly and whispering sweet nothingness in her ear.

Alana knew just the trick to calm her down apparently, (Since she was Yuki's best and oldest Vampire friend) as she held a chocolate chip oatmeal cookie under Yuki's nose and said in a sing song voice.

"Yuki, look what I made…."

Yuki stopped struggling with Kaname and looked over at Alana, she squealed in joy as Alana gave her the cookie. While Yuki started to eat the cookie, Alana gave Kaname a thumb up, Kaname nodded and stood up with her in his arms and carried her over to the living room. He sat down in front of her couch and leaned back with Yuki in his arms, she didn't care about anything but eating her cookie at the moment so they were safe to safely come in the house. Alana sat next to them and brushed Yuki's bangs out of her face so she didn't get her hair stuck with the cookie in her mouth.

Alana was a not so respected noble Vampire, because she slapped the head council member for upsetting Yuki. That hurt her more than him though, which sucked because she lost friends, who she thought were friends. It really hurt her. Alana had light purple eye's and beautiful blond hair that went to her waist. She was wearing a light green skirt that went down to the middle of her thighs with a white plaid crop shirt that went 3 ins. Above her belly button. Her boots went up to her mid caves and was a light brown with 2 in heel. It was safe to say she was VERY pretty. Alana had a bubbly and outgoing personality and was just looking for love. But all the guys that she meets were perverts, Hobo's, jerk's, etc.… She had fallen head over heels in love with Tukama, but he, like Toga, was dense and didn't notice her. He, had fallen in love with this chick Pureblood called Sara, boy, was she an ass! He had broken Alana's heart without even knowing it, and Alana was, once again, trying to find someone to love and accept her for who she was, but because of the Council, she had even more of a problem. Secretly, however, Alana had sworn to herself that when this Sara girl left Tukama for another Pureblood, she'll be there to help him.

The others sat down in a circle in the living room and it went like this. On Kaname's and Yuki's left was Alana, then Tukama, Rima, Senri, (Who were Boyfriend and Girlfriend) Headmaster Cross, Zero, Aido, Yori (Who were also Boyfriend and Girlfriend even though she was a human who knew of Vampire's) Akatsuki, Ruka (Boyfriend and Girlfriend) and then Toga and Kawaii, who was on Kaname's and Yuki's right.

Kawaii petted Kaname's head and said

"Good Kaname. You just hold her while the adults play a REAL game of Cuddle Wars."

The room erupted in laughter and everyone was rolling around to their stomachs. Alana and Kawaii smile at each other and high fived before giggling at their joke they made together. Soon, the room quieted and Yuki was back to her normal self and was able to sit in between Kaname's legs without a problem.

"Are we ready to play Truth or Dare?" she asked with a smile and everyone nodded.

"Umm… Alana, you go first." Yuki told her and Alana smiled evilly as she looked around the room.

Finally, her eye's landed on Ruka and Ruka gulped at her friend as she asked, rubbing her hands together.

"Ruka, Truth or Dare?" she asked

And Ruka swallowed as she said

"Go easy on me Alana, Dare."

Ruka regretted it when it was out of her mouth.

Alana smiled and whispered to Yuki

"I'll get your revenge, my Lady."

Yuki giggled as Alana said to Ruka with a happy and easy going smile.

"Ruka, I Dare you to strip into your birthday suit and stay that way for TWO turns, butt naked."

Everyone gasped in horror and then started to snicker at Ruka's terrified face. Akatsuki was not happy, however, to show his Girlfriends naked to all the guys. Ruka gulped and asked

"Do I have to?"

Alana crossed her arms over her chest and said

"This is me, getting my Ladies revenge, of course, I didn't tell her, but she wanted to naked in front of the guys anyway, so why not Dare you to?"

Ruka sighed and stood up, she started to strip naked and all guys but Kaname, Tukama, Akatsuki, and Toga looked at Ruka with wandering eye's that captured her every curve. When she was done, she sat down quickly and got in the position that covered her woman hood, and her butt. Her arms crisscrossed over her breasts and she was a bright red. Akatsuki took off his jacket and moved it around her back so she could only focus on protecting her breasts. Alana didn't say anything when he did so, since it only covered Ruka's butt and her woman hood, she figured that it was OK to show off her upper body anyway since that's "all" men care about.

Ruka glared at Alana but said to Kawaii

"Kawaii Truth or Dare?"

All eyes turned to Kawaii and watched as she thought about it. She then looked over at Ruk with a sheepish smile and said

"I'm a coward, Truth Ruka."

Ruka smiled evilly and said

"Is it true that you are trying to get Toga to notice you romantically?"

Kawaii blushed beet red as she looked at the floor.

'How DARE she spill her secret out into the world! She'll never forgive her!"

She cleared her throat and looked Ruka in the eyes with fire vs. fire.

"No, it is not. Why would I want Toga to notice me when I'm not his type of girl? He's into the fighter types, while I'm a different species and is a girly girl who reads romance novels and dreams of finding love."

Ruka flinched as she and the other's saw a cm. of brown hair turn white. Without giving anyone time to think, Kawaii asked Zero

"Truth or Dare Zero?"

"Dare," Zero said without thinking.

Kawaii thought about it and said with a smile

"I Dare you, to dismantle the Bloody Rose."

Everyone gasped in complete horror as Zero had a haunted look on his face as he hugged his gun to him like a baby.

"N-No!" Zero stumbled as he said to her "I love my gun!"

Kawaii felt her resolve to hurt someone the way Ruka hurt her break and she imminently

"So sorry! I Dare you to clean Yuki's dishes instead!"

Everyone but Zero sighed in disappointment at Kawaii as Zero sighed in relief at being pardoned from dismantling his gun. While everyone was distracted, Ruka got up and dressed quickly before sitting back down feeling validated. Zero got up and clean Yuki's dishes before sitting back down and asked Kaname

"Truth or Dare Kuran?"

Kaname smiled at him showing his fangs and said

"Dare."

Zero smiled evilly and said

"I Dare you to fuck Yuki hard tonight without any protection and in her bed room closet, all night long."

Kaname and Yuki froze in place as everyone looked at the two with laughter written on their faces. Kawaii and Alana though had worry in their eyes as they prepared to stop Yuki from attacking Zero at any moment. Yuki's face grew red and her fangs grow out passed her lips and to her chin. She screeched in fury and dove at Zero. But Kawaii and Alana caught her in the air and held on to her with all they had, screaming for Kaname to help them out. However, Kaname was stock in his own mind just trying to calm himself down. He took a deep breath over and over again, until he couldn't stand it any longer and reached out for Yuki, who was still trying to kill Zero at that point in time. He brought her close to him and held her like a Teddy Bear. Yuki tried to get to Zero soon gave up and told Kaname to pick someone before she killed Zero.

Kaname sighed and looked around the room. His eye's landed on the nervous Yori and he asked her

"Truth or Dare Yori-Chun?"

She jumped and said

"Truth…"

Kaname smiled and asked

"Is it true that you went on a date with the Headmaster before you started dating Aido?"

Yori gulped and nodded with a blush on her face. Kaname smile as she asked Toga Truth or Dare with a tiny voice.

Toga shrugged and said

"Truth."

Yori smiled at him kindly and asked him

"Is it true that you're interested in someone?"

Toga froze as he thought

'How did she know?'

"Yes."

Yori smiled and told him thank you for his honesty. Toga looked around the room and asked the Headmaster, (Who was gay)

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He sang

"I Dare you to find a Girlfriend in under 1 week but have your attraction for her real."

The Headmaster thought about it and said thoughtfully

"Shouldn't be that hard…"

He then looked at Akatsuki and asked

"Truth or Dare Kaien?"

"Dare." He said quickly.

The Headmaster smiled and said evilly

"I Dare you to get s stripper pole in your's and Ruka's apartment and have her use it to please you tonight when you get home."

Both he and Ruka blushed but Akatsuki nodded and asked Aido

"Truth or Dare Aido?"

Aido smiled and said happily

"Truth!"

"Is it True that you have sex with Yori every night?"

Yori blushed beet red as Aido said happily and proudly, which freaked everyone out a bit.

"Of course! Kaname Truth or Dare?"

Kaname had learned his lesson with Zero and said

"Truth Aido…"

Aido sighed sadly and asked

"Is it True that you have feelings for Yuki?"

Kaname nodded and Yuki blushed as he asked her

"Truth or Dare Yuki?"

"Dare," Yuki said, thinking Kaname would go easy on her.

Kaname smiled and said

"I Dare you NOT to eat another one of Alana's cookie's until tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" Yuki and Alana screeched at him.

"I need her to test my other ones!" Alana yelled while Yuki yelled at the same time

"But there too good not to!"

Kaname smiled and said

"It's a Dare Yuki, besides, it'll be morning in 13 hours… you can have another cookie just not Alana's."

Yuki shed one tear as she asked Zero Truth or Dare?

Zero foolishly said Dare, making Kaname whispered something to Yuki. Yuki smiled and said

"I Dare you to destroy your Bloody Rose, and this time, you'll have to do it."

They all watched as Zero cried as he destroyed his Bloody Roses with a hammer Yuki had given him. Tukama was glad no one had asked him anything yet as he watched zero cry over his gun saying to it that he was sorry. Zero then asked Alana through tears.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Alana said and patted Zero on the back as he continued to cry.

"I Dare you to help me fix my gun tomorrow."

Alana nodded as she hugged Zero, trying to make him feel better. She looked around the room and asked Tukama

"Truth or Dare?"

He smiled and told her Truth, since he was happy to answer any and all questions about his Girlfriend Sara. Alana showed nothing, however, as she asked him.

"Is it True that your relationship with Sara is going well?"

He nodded and sighed dreamily

"Oh, yes. There's no need to worry about me and Sara. She's the pretties' girl out there, and the only one for me… She's perfect, and I'm a lucky man for just having the chance to look upon her."

Alana showed nothing as she said, her voice portraying happiness

"That's very good! I'm so happy for you Tukama-Kun!"

Tukama stopped thinking about Sara as his eye's widened in shock.

'What happened to Tukama? And where did Kun come from?'

But before he could ask her, Aido yelled at him.

"Pick me Tukama! Pick me!"

Tukama looked at him and smiled

"Truth or Dare Aido?"

"Truth."

"Is it True you think Yori to be the best woman in the world?"

Aido nodded and said, pulling Yori close.

"Of course! She's the star of my life… Kaname Truth or Dare?"

Everyone laughed as Kaname said

"Truth."

It went on like that for 20 mins, Aido would beg someone (Senri and Rima) to pick him and he'll then asked Kaname Truth or Dare? Kaname of course, had learned his lesson the first time and always said True, making Aido sigh in sadness before asking a normal question like, is it true your favorite color is blood red? But when Ruka called on Aido he yelled at Kaname.

"KANAME, IF YOU SAY TRUTH I'LL CUT YOUR- "

"Dare."

Aido stopped in mid-sentence and looked at Kaname with happiness as he bounced around yelling

"He said Dare! He said Dare!" over and over again until finally he stood in front of Kaname and pointed his finger at him and said seriously.

"Kaname. I Dare you to fuck Yuki the number to times someone says cheese without protection, and if she isn't pregnant by the end of the week, you and I will have a talk… and since I said cheese twice now…" he trailed off, leaving everyone in shock silence.

"But I'm not married to him…" Yuki mumbled at Aido and he smiled

"Then you'll just have to get married."

Yuki growled and tried to attack Aido to kill him, but Kaname pulled her down to his chest and restrained her. She turned to him, her eye's red and her fangs enlarged and hissed at him. Kaname wasn't going to have it as his own eyes turned red and his fangs grew longer than hers. He hissed loudly and she hissed right back at him. Soon, they were in a Vampiric battle, Yuki fighting to kill Aido, and Zero, while Kaname was fighting to protect the both of them from death. They kept rolling over each other, with their aura and powers sipping out as they hissed at fought each other. Aido screamed like a girl as a vase next to him exploded, and since there was two angry Pureblood's he couldn't figure out which one did it, so he hides behind Yori. Everyone cleared out of their way as Kaname threw Yuki into the hallway that led to the kitchen. He disappeared and they heard more angry hissing and breaking glass.

None of them had scene Pureblood's fight over dominion before.

Well…. All bedside's Kawaii since she was one and fought like that before, to protect Toga from a manic Pureblood that wanted to drink all his blood. Of course, Toga had witnessed it and had seen that Kawaii had powers no one knew about and he had seen her inter beast that all vampires hid deep inside of them. He had gained a new respect for her that day and since then he had even fallen for her just a tad bit though, nothing important.

Kawaii stood as Yori asked her

"Is he going to kill her? Like you did that other one?"

She shook her head and said as they heard something get thrown against a wall.

"No. They are fighting or dormice, which means they are fighting for power, so when Yuki decides that she wants to attack one of us again, he'll have dormice over her and order her to stop, and she'll feel the need to do as he says."

CRASH!

They all jumped and the girls ran into the kitchen, while the boys stayed behind, afraid to get caught up in it. When the girls made it in the kitchen, they gasped as they also Kaname on top of Yuki as they hissed and kept fighting each other with everything they had.

"Stop!" yelled Yori but they didn't even hear her as Yuki threw Kaname back out into the hallway, causing the girls to duck for cover as he flew overhead.

Yuki ran out and jumped him, but he caught her wrists and threw her up to the top floor. He jumped up and they started fighting again. Kawaii and Alana dragged Yori back into the circle and said at the same time.

"I think it's best if we leave them be until one of them wins."

And let's hope it's Lord Kaname, or else Zero and Aido are died before dawn." Tukama said as the Vampire girls sat in their spots.

Yori though walked back up the stairs and sat 7 steps from the top, so she could hide and watch what was going on. She watched as Yuki jumped on Kaname from behind him and twisted them around so he was on top of her and her legs wrapped around his arms and waist, trapping them to his sides. Her arms around his neck, as she rolled them over so he was on his knees and hands. He reached over and grabbed Yuki's jacket hood, he yanked her off his back and threw her on the floor in front of her, her head right underneath his as he hissed at her. She hissed right back at him as he turned her around so she was facing him and underneath him. Yuki hissed and tried to get away from him, as she turned on her stomach and tried to crawl away. Kaname however, placed his knees right above the back of her knees and got on top of her.

She used her upper arms to raise her top upper body off the ground, trying to tip him off of her. Kaname used his strength to tear off her jacket, Yuki hissed in rage, but Kaname just leaned forward and bit her neck roughly, making Yuki moan in pleasure and pain at the same time. However, she still tried to get away, but every move she made, hurt her. So finally, she stopped struggling and just laid down, whimpering in surrender. Kaname got off of her with his fangs still buried deep in her neck and got on his left side, facing the stairs. He pulled Yuki close to him and faced her towards him, so her neck was closer to him and where he wouldn't hurt her. Yuki curled into his chest and offered her blood to him by tilting her head closer to the floor so he had more access. Kaname released his hold on Yuki before biting her again but on her pulse point, he started to drink her blood slowly, his eye's a bright red.

Yori watched as Kaname pulled her friend closer to him and roll them over so that she was on the bottom and that he was gently straddling her as he drank from her. Yori felt like awwing as she saw that Yuki nuzzled into Kaname and pulled him closer to her. Yori watched with disgust as Kaname stopped drinking Yuki's blood and started licking all the blood that was left off her shoulder, he then started licking and kissing his way up to meet Yuki's lips with his in a passionate kiss. Yori smiled as she watched Yuki kiss him back with the same passion.

'They make a cute couple…' she thought as she saw Kaname's hand start to go up Yuki's right side as she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, bring him closer to her.

'They always were in love with each other, they just never knew it till now…'

Yori slowly climbed back down the stairs as she noticed that it was getting a little more serious. She ran back in the room and sat down next to Aido with a small on her face. Everyone that was a Vampire could smell Yuki's blood but they didn't know if she was just hurt by a piece of glass or if Kaname was feeding on her. After they all gave her confused looks, Yori yelled at the top of her lunges at the Purebloods upstairs.

"IF YOU GUYS ARE DONE FIGHTING NOW, CAN WE GET BACK TO THE GAME! WE LEFT OFF ON AIDO'S DARE FOR KANAME TO HAVE SEX WITH YUKI IF SOMEONF SAID THE WORD CHEESE! THAT'S THREE TIMES NOW! AND DON'T FORGET ZERO'S DARE ON SLEEPING WITH EACH OTHER ALL TONIGHT IN YUKI'S BEDROOM CLOSET! IF YOU GUYS DON'T GET DOWN HERE IN 30 SECS. WE'LL ALL START YELLING CHEESE! THAT'S 5 TIMES NOW!"

Suddenly, Kaname and Yuki were back in their spots, but Yuki had a sweet shirt on instead of her jacket. No one asked since they thought her other one was ruined by their fight, but Yori had plans on telling the girls all of what she saw. The word cheese was said 1 time by Aido, 1 time by Ruka because she was yelling at Aido for saying it and she accidentally said it, 1 time from Yori as she had told Ruka that it was OK to say cheese, and lastly the Headmaster had just randomly said cheese when no one was saying anything. Until it finally got on Alana's nervous.

"Stop saying CHEESE!" she yelled and gasped as she covered her mouth and said sorry over and over again to Yuki and Kaname.

Kawaii sighed as she said yawning out of boredom,

"Alana, you just said ch- "

But Toga, slapped Kawaii as Kawaii had asked him to do whenever she tried to say "That word".

"Ow!" she yelled and said

"I was just telling her that she said cheese!"

Kawaii also gasped in horror as she and Alana bowed and said sorry over and over again. Kaname counted how many times the word cheese was said and it came up to a told of 11 times altogether and sighed. He was sure that they'll be like the bunnies all tonight and then in the morning and then that next night.

IF, they were lucky…

Yori smiled at her friend's dumbness and said

"Both of you just said ch - "

But Alana appeared in front of her and slapped her silly yelling

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD!"

Zero smiled evilly and said

"Che - "

But Kawaii had taken away his voice with one look and he flipped her off. Making her reds turn red and the room shack for a moment, before it stopped and she just cooed over Zero, saying

"Aww… look at him… isn't her just like a child Alana… I KNOW how much you just LOVE children…" all though she wasn't talking to Zero, they all heard the treat of her setting Alana's rare motherly instincts upon him in her wrath. Making Zero give her a small smile and raised his hands in surrender to her.

Kawaii gave Zero back his voice and he said seriously

"No one say the word, Che – "

But Yuki tackled Zero to the ground and slapped him silly like Alana did to Yori while yelling

"DON'T!

Zero nodded as Yuki went back over to Kaname and sat back down in his lap, both thinking the same thing.

'She/I am going/is (To) get pregnant with his/my child…'

(I am going to get pregnant with his child…)

(She is going to get pregnant with my child…)

By the time everyone but Kaname left Yuki's house, the word cheese was said 12 times, when Aido left he said

"Remember, don't say cheese, oh, sorry, that's 12 times now, sorry not sorry Kaname, Yuki..."

And so, both Pureblood's just stood there for a few mins.

"Should we do Zero's Dare first?" Yuki whispered as she remembered what had happened upstairs.

Kaname looked at her with an evil smile and said as he trapped her against the wall behind her, which was the hall that led to the kitchen.

"We don't have to, it's not like they'll know if we did it or not, even if you aren't pregnant by the end of the week… BUT. I would like to continue where we left off upstairs… " he whispered in her ear before gently biting Yuki's ear lobe.

Yuki moaned and said

"Do we have to do it in the closet? All night?"

Kaname smiled as he picked her up bridal style and flashed into her closet, he laid her down on the floor and said as he got on top of her,

"It is a Dare…"

 _ **Author's Note:**_ How was the first chapter? This story is just for the pile of randoms, PLEASE REVIEW!

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha WORK IN PROGRESS**

 **Outcasts Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuk WORK IN PROGRESS**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki ON HOLD TILL DONE WITH BACK IN THE PAST**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Sad Assassins 1: Stargate Atlantis com**


End file.
